Mickey's 90th Spectacular
Mickey's 90th Spectacular is the Performance in the ABC Network before Disney World. The Performance would be released on October 5th 2019. Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Chernabog * James Woods as Hades * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Cam Clarke as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Abu * Jim Cummings as Scar/Peg-Leg Pete * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Zurg and Hopper * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo/Magic Mirror * Linda Gary as Maleficent * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Steve Buscemi as Randall * Richard White as Gaston * Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Walt Disney as the Narrator Live Action Cast * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Disney Star * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord * John Boyega as Finn * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones/Han Solo * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbossa * Jeff Bridges as CLU 2.0 * Sofia Carson * Kristen Bell * Josh Gad * Michael J. Fox as Alex P. Keaton * Dwayne Johnson * Charles Fleischer as the Stage Manager Performers * NCT 127 * Sofia Carson and Various Choir * Jodi Benson * Irene Bedard * Melting Oak Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Bruce Broughton and Alan Silvestri Produced by Ron Clements and John Musker Executive Producers John Lasseter and Steven Spielberg Costume Designer Louise Frogley Director of Animation Richard Williams Effects Supervisor Mark Dindal Associate Producer Steve Starkey Sound Designers Tom Myers and Ben Burtt Songs "Regular" Performed by NCT 127 "Friend Like Me" Performed by Robin Williams (feat. Bret Iwan) "Part of the World" Performed by Jodi Benson "Colors of the Wind" Performed by Irene Bedard "You've got a Friend in Me" Performed by Robert Goulet "Mickey Mouse March" Performed by Sofia Carson and Various Choir "I can't fight this Feeling Anymore" Performed by Melting Oak